User talk:Moviejunkie2009
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 07:06, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, I'm glad to see someone is interested in this wiki. I'm not sure if you meant to do this, but since you "adopted" the wiki it stripped me of my admin/beauracrat rights... I don't have time to edit on Wikia these days, but I still keep tabs on this wiki, and I would prefer to at least keep my admin rights so I can help with removing vandalism/plagiarized content when it comes up (since it's been an issue here in the past). If you or JoePlay could restore those user rights I would really appreciate it. :) Thanks. ~ Kimbles (talk) 18:17, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I've reinstated you as admin, so you can keep track of vandalism and/or plagiarized content. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 18:34, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! Feel free to leave a message on my talkpage if you have any questions. :) ~ Kimbles (talk) 18:41, September 3, 2018 (UTC)